A New Experience
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: This is my take on how Link would have reacted when he left the forest originally. Lets just say he is very interested in the difference between men and women. ZELINK smut


**So this is what I imagined happened when Link left the forest and had no contact with any other Hylians especially women. Btw i was listening to Bonnie Tyler's total eclipse of the heart while I wrote this, and i highly suggest you listen to it while reading the more adult areas. its a good passionate love making song. REVIEW Please.**

"The Deku Tree told me to head north west to Hyrule Castle, but I don't think I want to yet. I mean, its pretty exciting, but scary at the same time." Navi hovered near his ear.

"I know you do, but we should follow the Deku Tree's instructions. Let's just get it over with yea?" Link's expression stiffened as he shuffled his tunic and glanced up at the grandest structure he had ever laid eyes on. The grand gate was so pure and geometric compared to the typical twisted tree in the village. He felt nervous, it was the first time he had been outside of the forest and this was quite a new experience to say the least. Navi tucked herself away into Link's hat just before he crossed the bridge and made his way into the market place.

"Jeez! It's so loud! But interesting too." To his right was a tall man leaning against a tree.

Link ran up to him and gazed at the height.

"What is it kid?" the man asked, he clearly wasn't in the mood to have random kid gawking at him. "WOW! I've never seen somebody so tall before!" The man looked to the sides at all the other men who were just as tall, "what are you talking about kid? You okay?"

Link only nodded and sprinted for the next thing that caught his short attention span.

First it was a vendor selling delicious treats, then a street performer, next the central fountain, it was all wonderland to the unexposed boy. They were all very interesting but the one thing that boggled him still was the strange creatures that were similar to the men like him, but showed a curvier figure and feminine style.

"Navi…do you see this?" the fairy peeked out of the green cap "you mean the lady?"

"Yea…" Link's eyes were trained on the dips and curved of a women dancing with her boyfriend near the fountain.

"Why do they look like that?"

"Probably because they are females." Navi suggested.

"Female…like the mommy animals in the forest?" Navi uh huh-ed in agreement.

But it still lingered in the back of his mind. A female…Saria and a few other Kokiris were girls but they didn't look like the women around him. The boy stared at one place in particular, the chest. This woman had large breasts, each about the size of a cantaloupe. Her cleavage was very visible with her blouse and bustier pushing them up and out, Link only examined, but the more he did the more interested he became.

"Link! We need to go to the castle!"

He blinked as though to wake up from a trance and made his way to the castle in the distance.

Wiping his sweat from his brow, the boy finally made it past all the guards in the gardens and neared a courtyard that housed a moat, flowers and a girl peering through a slim window below the embalm of three triangles. Link took small steps until he could touch her shoulder. He was stunned when she whirled around and gasped. Her features were exquisite, bright sapphire eyes and beach wave blonde hair that spilled out of her headdress in little amounts. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Excuse me? Can you speak?" she asked, Link realized she had been trying to get his attention for sometime now. His cheeks reddened as he tried to speak but found his mouth dry as the Gerudo Desert. Link looked a little lower and over her body and realized one very crucial detail.

"Hey…how come you don't have a big chest?" he leaned in closer to examine the area before Zelda pushed his away.

"Big chest?! Who even are you?"

"Oh! Right!" Link regained his posture. "My name is Link and I'm a Kokiri!"

Zelda stood interested. "Kokiri? The people who live in the forest…interesting…and I see you have a fairy." The girl looked him up and down, he was cute with his tunic and green cap.

"Well, Link…I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Link's eyes glossed, "yea I figured." Zelda could feel his eyes roaming her body.

"Why did you just ask me about my chest? Don't you know not to say things like that?"

His head cocked to the side. "No? I'm just curious why yours isn't like the other lady's."

Her whole face was blood red as she tried to cover herself as much as possible.

"Well because I'm not a woman yet, I'm still a little girl."

"Oooh! So only adults grow big there?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Link asked innocently.

"I think its so mommy's can feed their babies-wait! You! I barely know you! Why are you asking me all these questions!" the princess looked offended.

"Because you answered?"

Zelda pursed her lips, "fair…so why did you come here?"

"The Great Deku Tree sent me! He gave me the spiritual stone."

The princess's eyebrows raised, "so you are the one from my dream."

"What dream?"

"I had a dream last night that my father won't believe but I know it is a prophecy sent from the Goddesses of the fall of this land. And you were in it, holding an emerald stone. I believe this…"

Zelda continued her spiel on her dream and the arrival of the evil King, Ganondorf.

"So will you help me defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule, Link?"

The boy nodded and Zelda took his hands and clasped them together.

"I'm glad you believe me." Link blushed rapidly. He averted her eyes.

"W-well, after everything I just went through, it does sound possible."

Zelda gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Link caressed his own cheek and blushed even deeper. He was confused, he had never felt this way before. The gears in his brain were turning as he looked the princess over once more before he made his way to find the spiritual stone of fire.

-ONE GORON HONOURARY BROTHER HUG LATER-

"LINK! You're back!" Zelda ran to him from the slim window once more and met him half way.

"I got the spiritual stone of fire, Zel." The princess blushed at the pet name, were they really that close already? She couldn't deny the underlying feeling that she had known him for many years instead of a few days was lingering in the depths of her gut. When she saw him, it was this feeling of nostalgia. She felt as though she could tell him anything.

"Hey! Come here, sit! Tell me all about it."

Link and Zelda sat on the top step of the few stairs in front of the slim spying window to trade Link's adventure to Death Mountain. Zelda found herself looking him over as he extravagantly waved his arms about to exaggerate the story further. Her cheek rested on her folded knees as she stared at him in a dreamy trance. She was feeling something, something she had never felt for another boy, it was hard to pin point it but it felt right.

"Zelda?" she sat up again

"Hm-I mean yes?"

"Okay, you're good, you were looking a little loopy there for a while."

"Yea, it's nothing, just thinking. But your adventure was amazing! I can't believe you fought a Dodongo that big!"

Link shrugged and stretched his arms back with a yawn.

"Well, you know, its all in a day's work for a tough kid like me…"

Zelda only rolled her eyes. "Yea okay wise one."

Link chuckled and went back to his sitting position where he once again started glancing at Zelda's chest.

"Hey Zel, I was wondering if you would let me uhm…"

"Let you what?" she leaned a little closer to get a better view of his blush.

"Well, i-if I could uhm…see y-your…your..."

"My what?"

Link shut his eyes tight and whispered, "chest." Zelda tinted burgundy.

"M-my chest?" Link nodded aggressively.

"Well I guess, I don't see why not."

The Princess untied the back of her dress and pulled it down to settle in the crook of her elbows. Her chest was pale and flat like any little girl's would be. Link examined it with his eyes, he went from one little nipple to the other. He was still very confused.

"Wait but yours looks just like mine."

"Yea so?"

Link blinked hard and turned his awkward gaze to the stone entry way.

"N-nothing. Then, how are girls and boys different?"

Zelda blushed madly and pursed her lips.

"Link…the Great Deku Tree didn't tell you any of this?"

"Not really, I mean I know that girls can have babies and men can't…but how? Do you need to drink a potion or something? I mean why do you need a boy and girl, you know?"

Zelda shrugged, "I'm not sure, but when we get older I'm sure we'll know. Alright, I think you better go rest some more before heading to find the next spiritual stone, yea?"

"Yea…okay, see you later Zel." Link stood in one fluid motion and hugged the princess before turning to continue his destiny.

-ONE FISH'S BELLY, 5 TEMPLES, AND A KICK ASS FINAL BATTLE LATER-

"You did it Link! You saved Hyrule!" Zelda rushed up the cliff to meet the hero of time with a warm embrace as they stood over that sunrise on the plain.

"Hyrule is safe thanks to both of us."

Link cupped her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes of wisdom.

"Zel…"

The princess felt a tear run down her cheek at the beautiful sight of the boyish face in the morning beams. It brought out the highlights in his bangs. He was gorgeous, she could see it now.

"Zel…I have this feeling, and it only comes when I'm with you."

Zelda smiled fondly, "I too have this affection." In one swift move Zelda breached her hands out of his and yanked his head down to meet hers. She balanced on her toes while Link's arms grew stiff but slacked when he realized the sensation and wrapped them around her waist.

Their kiss deepened with occasional twists and caressing until Link pulled her so close he fell back onto the grass with his princess on top, yet they didn't separate till both of them needed to breathe.

Both stared gently into the other's eyes, their breathing intense as though they had just run a marathon. Zelda lay parallel on Link's abdomen, her lips once more only a few inches away.

"I love you" Link breathed.

Zelda leaned in again for another passionate kiss and rolled over to pull Link on top only they didn't stop. The two found themselves rolling down the hill side of the cliff. Grunts and small squeaks emitted with each dip and bump in the terrain until Link rolled into a soft pile of hay from a broken down wagon in the middle of the slim forest. He caught Zelda in his arms just as she was about to crash and got her right ways round so she could face him.

"Are you alright? You've got a few cuts and oh! Here let me help you." Link pulled any leaves and twigs from her hair and fixed her crown. He gave a toothy grin but Zelda only gave a stoic expression before ripping her crown off and tossing it behind her.

"Zel?" Link blushed as he noticed her dress straps starting to sag down her arms and the breast beginning to fall revealing her cleavage. Zelda took off her earrings and threw her gloves off before tackling his again with another passionate kiss.

"Zelda?" she put a finger to his lips to hush him, "I love you" she said before moving his hands from her waist to her breast. Link's cheeks crimsoned at the sudden touch, but he couldn't resist. Even with her dress covering, the silk and soft mix of virgin flesh entranced his curiosity. His calloused fingers roamed the fabric and squeezed lightly.

Zelda's breath picked up as she felt her body over heat with arousal. She blushed at the determined expression on her hero's face, almost like he was frustrated by a puzzle. Link let go.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"C-can I s-see?" Link asked embarrassed.

His princess smiled and pulled in far enough so that her dress would fall down to her waist. The boy only gazed at her supple breasts, so fair and ripe.

Zelda sat up straight and pushed them out a little so she could tuck her neck back.

"Well?"

"Your chest…is like a grown woman's."

Zelda laughed a little at Link's innocent nature, "yes, yes it is. I became a woman in those 7 years, just as you became a man, Link."

Zelda let her eyes drop to a protrusion growing lower on Link's tunic.

"Link…touch me…please…" she reached up to cup his jaw in her hands. "I've been waiting for 7 years, I love you my hero and want only you."

Link's erection grew at the sound of those words, he was confused in a sense, he felt a hardening sensation down in his lower regions as an instinctual urge started boiling in his gut.

"Zel…I feel strange…I think I'm sick."

Zelda shook her head, "no, you're not sick, I feel the same way. And the only way to feel better is to be closer together, just follow your instincts."

Zelda reached her hands to the back of his head and removed his hat so she could lace her fingers into his hair and push out his hair tie. She tugged and met Link halfway for another passionate kiss. Zelda broke open their mouths and jousted with Link's tongue. The boy could feel the heat burning in his cheeks, it was similar to being in the fire temple, heat and sweat being shared between them.

Link crept his hands up to meet Zelda's breasts and massaged them in fluid circles, occasionally bending and embracing them between his fingers. Link stopped only to remove his gauntlets and continued so that his Princess would moan and cry into their kiss. It got him excited, he needed to follow his intuition and take her further. He dropped his hands down to her dress and ripped it right down the middle and tossed it behind himself. Next was his own tunic which he pulled over his head along with his white sleeved shirt but jumped right back into the embrace and even pushed her down into the hay beneath them with him hovering above her.

"Link…please…" He wasn't sure exactly what she meant but he let his hormones do the work. Zelda reached down lower to cup his growing heat. Link's breath hitched when she palmed and he looked down to see a large bulge and his white pants forming a wet stain over it. Zelda smirked, "is that the master sword or are you just happy to see me?" she chuckled and blushed at the terrible line. Link obviously didn't get it and pointed over to the pile of clothing.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Zel, and the master sword is over there, why do we need it?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and began to help him shed his pants. His erection sprung free from the constricting cloth, she could only stare in wonderment. She was surprised at how large he was, a little bigger than average, but not a painful girth. Pre cum flowed from his head and an occasional twitch signaled to her that he was ready.

"Link, I need you now, and I need you more than ever, please…make love to me, my hero."

The boy gazed down at his hardened member and switched to Zelda's expression, it was clear that she was ready. Link caressed her cheek and ran his hand through her hair.

"Teach me how, Zel." The princess smiled and nodded before pushing the other on his back and straddling herself over his member. She spread her legs around his hips and adjusted his erection to align with the wetness between her legs.

"Are you ready my love?" Link twitched at the sudden skin to skin contact and moved his eyes into her sapphire blues. He nodded and not a moment later Zelda began to lower herself slowly until Link was completely sheathed inside her.

Link's expression was of that of a virgin's, aroused mixed with a frustrated pain, but there was no pain. Moans and 'ahh!'s emitted from both of them, heavy breathing and sudden rushes of blood filled the atmosphere.

"Zel…move…please…" a few tears of compassion fell off her chin before she raised herself and slammed back down into his groin.

"AH! Haa!" Link spouted, Zelda slipped out squeaks and minor moans with each second of contact. She continued a constant string of penetration, up then down, 'oooh' then 'ahh'. A moist slapping clap was heard each time she came down, her breasts bouncing slightly with each climax change. Link needed more though, he had sampled the forbidden fruit and now all he wanted was her at that very moment. He pushed past his virgin sensations and gripped Zelda's waist and suspended her so he could thrust up into her above and rapidly increased the friction between them. The wet slaps increasing in frequency to the ferocity that Link was using to love her.

"Zelda….ha-ha…hold on…" she was almost screaming with each thrust now. Link pushed up and knocked her on to her head and neck in the hay and the rest of her abdomen resting either on his thighs or supported in the air. Her legs reached around his back so that Link could push into her by just flicking his hips slightly.

In this position Link could rapidly thrust faster and harder than before. He threw his head back and closed his eyes just to feel it.

"Oh goddesses…Zel hah hah….this feels uh-amazing…ahh~" Link breathed between pants. "Link! Oh yes~ AHH! Harder! I feel you so ahah! D-deep inside me~" her face blushed at her own choice of tongue. Instinctively she reached up to cover her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment but Link bent over her and pinned them above her head. He placed his forehead on hers and pecked at her lips to give them a break from the panting and aroused noises.

"Ah! Link! I love you…Link!" the princess reached up and laced her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. The boy moved a bit further down and took her breast into his mouth and started to suck lightly while pulsing his hips into hers.

"Oh Goddesses! Link! AHH! YES!" she felt his tongue swirl around her sensitive nipple and switch to the other breast as to not neglect the other. With a pop of suction Link moved his head back up to meet hers at eye level. Zelda felt the thrusts quicken along with Link's breath, his hands began roaming her curves, feeling every minor crevice until he settled on her waist.

"Zel…I-I'm…I think hah…oh gods…" one last forceful spurt of thrusts and Link pushed into his princess and lost all control.

"ZeldaAAAAHHHH-mmmph!~" she cupped his jaw in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss and swallowed his moan until he had gained enough energy to pull out.

Link picked her up and cradled her bridal style in his arms before leaning back against the broken down wagon.

His breathing returned to normal finally, "Zel, that was amazing…but what was it?"

"It's something you do when you're in love with a very special someone. Its how you make babies."

"Babies…"

Zelda nodded, "You remember 7 years ago when you and I didn't know what to do with our feelings, well this is what lovers do."

"Mmm…well anything with you Zel, my princess, I'll be there, you can count on that."


End file.
